the_chronicles_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
The Forbidden Forest
The Forbidden Forest is a continent that comprises the northernmost part of Asaland. The Forbidden Forest is bordered by the Great Divide on the east and the World’s Edge on the west, and the Northern Vale in the south, as well as the rest of Asaland. The southern boundary with Asaland is a historical and cultural construct, the Trumph Wall and Dragons Peak, immense structures which separate the lands. The continent is best known for its massive expanse of forest which covers 98% of the region. Before the Darkest Night, the region was called "Gelarion" which translates to "Forest Land" in oldtongue. Landforms and Resources The Forbidden Forest occupies the northernmost region of the continent of Asaland. Culturally, the region is considered Northmen because the region belongs to descendants from the Kingdom in the Northern Vale. Vast Lands The Forbidden Forest extends across Asaland from the Great Divide on the east to the World's End on the west. In total area, the region is among the largest territories in the world, though that is only what is mapped. Because of the region's rough climate, the Forbidden Forest has yet to be fully explored. Abundant Resources In addition to its huge landmass, the Forbidden Forest is rich with natural resources. While the ground is frozen year round and the soil isn't fertile for growing crops, the land is capable of producing kerstein, a powerful type of stone that can be crafted into armor. There are a few running streams that run alongside underground springs that deposits a variety of minerals. The most resourceful resource are the trees that form a gigantic forest, the namesake of the region. Climate and Vegetation Colder Climates '''The arctic coast of the Forbidden Forest have tundra climate and vegetation. Winters aren't just long and bitterly cold, they're year round and without winter. The lands near Trumph Wall at their warmest are just below freezing; the entire region is permafrost, or permanently frozen ground. Mountain ranges in the north have highland climates and vegetation. Generally the temperatures are colder in highland climates, but in the case of the Forbidden Forest, they're slightly warmer; warm enough for vegetation to grow. The mountains also influence the temperature and precipitation of surrounding lower area. For example, near the coast outside the ranges of mountains, a rain shadow effect provides the land with minimal snowfall, meaning the permafrost found has been around for thousands of years. The areas between the mountains however are full of snowfall. Human-Environment Interaction Before intelligent life found Gelarion, its land forms were changed only by natural forces, such as weathering and erosion from rivers, blizzards and avalanches from rain shadow effects. Most of this has remained, and only a few changes have been made since Gelarion's first settlers. '''Settlement The first inhabitants of the area of Gelarion were nomads, tribes who move from place to place without any permanent civilization. They migrated from Arestoneiam, utilizing a land bridge that formed during the last ice age which connected the continent to Asaland. These migrants moved because of similar hardships they faced in Arestoneiam; cold climates, permafrost, and year round winters. What made their survival possible in a climate that was arguably worst than what they left were running rivers that weren't frozen thanks to underground springs. They were able to adjust to extreme temperatures and climates and adapted quickly, using trees to build establishments and insulate their homes. Agriculture Only a few early settlements became permanent because they were capable of replacing hunting and gathering with agriculture and grew their own food as a primary method of food and production. This became possible through the use of spring water and constant watering to warm the soil and make it fertile for growing beans, carrots, corn and various forms of green vegetables. To plant crops, they plowed the newly rich soil using hoes of wood, stone and bone. They dug ditches for irrigation. To this day, agriculture remains a vital resources to survival in Gelarion. Economy and Culture of Gelarion Gelarion Region of Gelarion Category:Regions